Multi-blade folding knives are invaluable tools that are used in many aspects of everyday life, and there are many types and styles of folding knives. A “manual” folding knife is a traditional type of tool in which the blade is manually movable by the user between a closed or stowed position in which the sharp edge of the blade is held safely within the handle, and an open position in which the blade is extended in an operable position.
In folding knives having a manual operation, a user opens the blade by grasping the blade or pushing a knob protruding from the blade in order to rotate the blade into the open position. Many folding knives also include mechanisms that lock the blade in the open position, primarily as a safety feature. There are many different types of these locks.